


Poor Unfortunate Souls

by AWammysHouseDropout



Series: Naruto Does Disney [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), Inspired by Disney, Inspired by Music, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWammysHouseDropout/pseuds/AWammysHouseDropout
Summary: They come flocking to me, crawling, begging "Help us, master, please!"And I help them! Yes I do!//Because I like Disney and Orochimaru too much not to do this.//





	Poor Unfortunate Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says- I love The Little Mermaid, and I love Orochimaru. Have Poor Unfortunate Souls rewritten for him.

I'll admit my reputation's rather nasty-

They weren't kidding when they told you I was strange.

But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light, and made a change

(True? Yes!)

And I fortunately know a lot of secrets.

There is knowledge you'll find I alone possess.

And child lately- please don't laugh- I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed!

(Pathetic.)

Poor unfortunate souls- in pain! In need!

This one longing for a friend- this one a place within this world-

And I help them! Yes indeed.

Those poor unfortunate souls!

So sad, so true!

They come flocking to me, crawling, begging "Help us, master, please!"

And I help them! Yes I do!

Now, I've mentioned once or twice

Power must come with a price.

If you want it, you must walk across the coals.

You might have the odd complaint-

I never claimed to be a saint

To those poor unfortunate souls.

 

The men in there will spout their righteous blather

I'll bet you find their lectures quite a bore.

With me child be assured, you'll never hear a nagging word-

After all, dear, what's that idle prattle for?

I'm sure you've heard it in a million conversations

You'll find that I avoid it when I can.

Embrace the mantle you've put on and turn your head and face the dawn!

Cast aside this pointless place and take my hand-

Come on you poor unfortunate soul!

Go ahead! Make your choice!

I'm a very busy person and I haven't got all day

So say something, little boy!

You poor unfortunate soul!

It's sad, but true!

If you want to cross a bridge dear boy, you've got to pay the toll.

Take a gulp and take a breath, now come along- it's time to go.

(Kabuto, look, now we've got our boy. The boss is on a roll!)

This poor unfortunate soul!

 

 

 

 


End file.
